Taken away
by Charlotte Pendragon
Summary: The social services mistake an attack from a demon on 15 year-old Sam for an attack from their father John. Sam needs his family but his foster parents are what he always wanted...normal. Hurt Sam/ protective Dean/John x More reviews faster updates :D


_**Sorry for any grammar mistakes, try to ignore them :) don't bother telling me about them either x PLEASE REVIEW! And got any ideas for any other stories? I'll be glad to write them, constructive criticism but if you want to rant and be cruel they will only be laughed at with my friends :D**_

_**Oh and Sam has the SEXY hair he did in season one, His voice isn't deep either because he's 15 so he's basically looking like the young Sam in the first episode where Jess died, if you don't know what I mean, Google "Supernatural sam season one" thats what he looks like. SEXY hair and...everything x...not that he isn't normally sexy hehe x**_

_**Sorry for the long A/N enjoy the story :) **_

* * *

John watched his two sons eat their pizza on the sofa, Dean was chewing big fat chunks, eyes glued to the TV news as he leaned forward. Sam was nibbling at the pepperoni pizza, leaning back comfortably and glancing at the TV if something caught his attention.

They were almost completely different. Dean was cocky, funny and confident while Sam was timid, caring and has such a low self esteem John found it hard to believe he could even talk to anyone.

Sam was like Mary, Dean was like John. Even though John would never admit it (Not being the touchy type) he thought of Sam as his baby, even though he was 15. John loved that Sam was such a sweet kid but being a hunter he needed to be confident and don't hesitate to kill...just like Dean.

Dean was just what John wanted him to be, he had learnt quickly from a young age but Sam had always wanted normality. "Dean, have some manners, carnivore" John raised an eyebrow when Dean scoffed almost a whole slice into his mouth. Sam had finished and yawned before putting his plate in the sink and getting a glass of water.

"Jeez! Have a beer" Dean scoffed. Sam looked so innocent as he sipped his water, eyes almost hidden under his brown fringe. "Nice try kiddo, i don't fall for those puppy dog eyes" Dean grinned.

Sam poked out his tongue and threw a pillow at his big brother. Dean batted it away and growled, "Grow up Sammy" "Its SAM!" "Yeah whatever Sammy".

John smiled and left them to their bickering. The phone began to ring and John picked it up, "Hello" "John, we got some demon out here" said Bobby's voice.

"Yeah?" "Yeah, it's killing his victims from the inside, causing damage internally" Bobby sighed. "What is it?" "We dunno, we're researching then sending that sucker to hell...you in?" "Yeah, tell me when and where Bobby".

Sam payed little notice to the conversation but Dean was all ears. "What was that about?" he asked eagerly, "Some un-identified demon is killing people from the inside out" John sighed and stood up to put the phone on the receiver then get a beer.

"We gonna hunt it?" Sam asked, "Uh huh, when we find out how too and where the thing is". They left the conversation for tonight and stalked off to bed.

* * *

John had finished cleaning the apartment windows, something he wouldn't normally do but he was bored. Dean was 20 so wasn't at school while Sam was just finishing.

Dean looked out at the car park, 4 storeys down. " 'Bout time you cleaned them dad" Dean smirked, resulting in a smack around the head.

Sam walked through the door. "Hey Kiddo" John greeted. "Hi dad, listen...theres this concert in L.A...the whole class is going, can I go with Mikey and Jess?" Sam pleaded.

Dean raised his eyebrows. "You...a LATE concert...with a girl...in L.A?" he questioned. Sam nodded his head eagerly, John frowned. His little boy going out to a city that has one of highest demon murder rates in America, without himself or Dean? No.

"You better be joking Sammy, L.A is demon-infested! You going alone and besides your fifteen so No way in heaven or hell are you going to that concert" John said sternly.

"Dad! Please! All of my class is going! Why are you so over protective?" Sam whined, his eyes almost hidden beneath his fringe. "I am NOT over protective, I am just smart. You are not going and that's FINAL!" Before Sam could argue any further the apartment door was burst open.

A man with Red eyes and wavy grey hair to his shoulders walked in, hands behind his back. "Well, well...My kin will be pleased, all three Winchester's in one room". He smiled to reveal saliva drenched yellow teeth with sharpened edges.

"Your the-" Dean began but got cut off.

"Yes, i am the new demon...Andarust as I prefer" he bowed his head and grinned again.

Sam almost grimaced at his sticky saliva teeth.

Andarust clicked his fingers and the door shut and locked, the windows locked and the blinds when down. John moved in front of his sons.

"What do you want Demon?" John growled at Andarust. He laughed a cackle which sent shivers down Sams spine.

"Your death John Winchester, a popular hunter I see and look...Sons!" Andarust peered over his shoulder where Dean squared up silently and Sam looked at the ceiling, this demon gave him the creeps.

"You and Mary did well, shame the slut died" John screamed in rage and swung at Andarust who waved his hand and John was pinned into the wall.

"Dad!" Sam and Dean cried in unison. "How sweet, who to kill first?" he slowly walked forward. "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" John shouted.

"Oh I know, that one" he pointed a finger at Sam. "Agh!" Sam cringed and clutched his stomach, Dean caught him.

"No, Sammy? Sammy look at me!" Dean shook Sam. Sam coughed and choked up blood, falling in a heap on the floor. Blood flowed from his mouth. Sam choked and clutched his stomach.

"SAMMY!" John yelled, "SAMMY! SAMMY LOOK AT ME ! YOUR GONNA BE OKAY!" Dean shook his brothers shoulder who cough up more blood. "No, he's not...he has only a few minutes left, 3 to be precise" Andarust pretended to look bored.

Sam coughed up another clump of blood and it seemed to now gushs up his throat, the pain was unbearable in his stomach and wanted to pass out. "Go...to...hell" Sam hissed and pulled out a gun from under the sofa where he lay.

A single shot pelted Andarust back into the wall. Sam choked and felt the blood slowly disappear from his throat, it was a relief and disturbing.

John ran to his son and pulled Sams head onto his lap. "Sammy? Sammy!" he said. Sammy groaned and Johnn breathed out. Dean rested his forhead against Sams.

Andarust was unconscious but surely not dead. "Dean, help Sammy...I'll burn this sucker" John said.

Dean helped clean up Sam, he felt better but shaky. Sammy started to freely gulp water down the turned to sipping, Dean cleaned up the blood John tied up a wounded Andarust. A bleeding chest wound seeped black blood, "Well done Tiger, I'm proud" John smiled at Sam who felt an over whelming sense of pride.

Sam stood up and slowly made his way to sit on a chair when Andarust's red eyes snapped open. John flew back and hit the table, making a loud crash.

"DAD NO!" Sam yelled, "SAMMY!" Dean shouted as Andarust stood up and broke his bonds. "Good bye Samuel, shame...Azazel had big plans for you" He said then Sam hit the window, it cracked.

"DAAADDD!" Sam screamed as the window cracked further and further. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Dean yelled and picked up a chair by a dazed John. He flung the chair at Andarust just as he disintegrated into ash from his original wound.

"DEEEAAANNNN!" Sam screamed as the window smashed. "NOOOOOOO!" yelped Dean as Sam fell the four storeys below.

* * *

Time passed fast. Sam had hit a wheeley bin before landing on the ground. A horrified couple saw the teenager plummet and hit the ground, instantly calling 911.

Dean leapt out from the fire exit, followed by John. Dean had tears streaming down his face and he didn't give a Damn.

The ambulance came, securing a red neck brace on Sam. Dean couldn't breathe, "Its gonna be okay Sammy" he kept saying. Jihn was traumatised, he had just seen his baby boy fall from a storey high building.

The nurse had instructed them to sit down and wait where Dean felt sick to the stomach. After 4 agonising hours a doctor came out.

"Mr. Winchester, Samuel has suffred a head trauma. His left arm is broken and his shoulder in 2 places...His ankle is sparined, his right leg broken and he has had a few broken ribs." The doctor explained.

"Our real concern is his head trauma, he is in a coma i ma afraid" Dean gasped at the news and covered his face. He couldn't look at anyone, this was sureal.

"He has multiple fractures and internal bleeding...it's going to be a long and painful recovery" Deans head snapped up. "But he IS going to recover?" "Yes".

Thats when time returned to normal, the clock ticking and Dean and John breathed in the relief. "My boy" John whispered, he had been so close to losing his little boy today.

A few days later...

Sam woke up choking and gagging. What the hell was in his throat? A nurse and doctor smiled at him, When did he get into hospital? He couldn't remember much just falling through a smashed window.

"Okay Sam, breathe out while we remove the ventilator okay hun?" the chinese nurse smiled. What the fudge? Why the hell was he on a ventilator? Sam did as he was told, his throat sore.

The nurse gave him water and Sam drank quietly. He relaxed, talking was for later and for now he needed to recover from the ventilator and pain he had.

A cast on his left arm alerted him and a sling he had. His leg was in a blue soft case not a rock hard one like his arm, his chest killed and his stomach. His head was weird and everything was horrible. Dean. "Excuse me?" he asked softly out of consideration for his voice box.

The nurse that had been taking his notes smiled and looked over. "Yes?" "Wheres my brother and Dad?" The nurse's face fell. "I'll call Joanne, you've been awake over 3 hours now" The nurse walked off.

What was Joanne?

His question was answered ten minutes later when a tall lady with black hair and olive eyes walked in, She was in her thirties obviously.

She sat down next to Sam and smiled.

"I'm Joanne, your social worker but you can call me Jo. You've been in a coma for four days Sam...it was horrific fall" she smiled sadly. Sam was shocked.

"The neighbours heard raised voices and you...you have a history of 'incidents' don't you Sam? A broken arm, bruises and a broken leg too" Sam wanted to tell Jo it was a poltergeist and Wendigo to blame.

"Your father John has been placed under the suspicion he has been...hitting you" Sam's breathe caught in his throat, WHAT?

"NO! He hasn't! He's the best dad, he would never...and HAS NEVER!" Sam cried, his voice hoarse.

"Shh, it's okay Sam...Your being placed in foster care and lucky you a couple really want you to come into their home!" she smiled but Sam felt sick.

"Your things have been collected...your big brother had made quite a scene, he wanted to see you" Sam met her eyes. "He was not allowed and is a witness to the abuse" "THERE IS NO ABUSE!" Sam cried.

"Don't pretend Sam, When your casts are off in 3 weeks you will leave hospital...The staff have my number okay? Call me whenever hun and don't worry" Jo left. Sam was absolutely horrifed.

Dad would never hurt him!

Sam swallowed tears but after a while he let them flow.


End file.
